The present invention relates to a hinge device, and more particularly, to a hinge device for folding and extending the armrails of a playpen.
A conventional playpen or a cot comprises an essentially rectangular upper support formed by four pairs of rods each centrally coupled by a hinge, an essentially lower support formed by four rods each centrally coupled by a hinge and four corner rods pivotally engaged to each corner of the upper and the lower supports so as to allow the playpen to be folded by pivoting the rods of the upper support, the lower support and the four corner rods with respect to the hinges.
A hinge device is designed to maintain the rods connected thereto in a folded or an extended position and further has a feature of preventing the playpen or cot from collapsing by unintentional operation.
The present invention intends to provide a hinge device which has a feature of allowing slender arms thereof to be pushed in order that the playpen is folded.